


Castelli di sabbia

by Nykyo



Series: Marea [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek odia i complimenti, M/M, Ma Stiles ci vede e glieli fa lo stesso, One Shot, la smetto ma è dura non usare tag scemi su AO3, ok, pomicio e strusciamenti, pre-quarta stagione, romantica - Freeform, spinoff di "Come la Marea (L'odore della Luna)"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek e Stiles si scambiano il loro primo bacio in curiose circostanze, dentro un armadio a casa di Peter Hale. Quando la passione sale entrambi concordano sul fatto che forse, magari, quel guardaroba non sia il posto più adatto in cui lasciarsi andare oltre. Il loft di Derek, invece…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castelli di sabbia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stateira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/gifts).



> Quello che state per leggere è uno spinoff della long [Come la marea (L'odore della Luna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480) e, in particolare, racconta avvenimenti immediatamente successivi al capitolo 6. Non è strettamente necessario leggere prima la long per comprendere questa one-shot, ma io vi consiglio comunque di farlo, arrivando almeno fino al capitolo che l'ha ispirata.
> 
> Questo racconto è stato scritto durante lo hiatus tra la terza e la quarta stagione e non contiene alcun riferimento a quest’ultima. Viene invece seguito il canon fino alla stagione 3b compresa.
> 
> Il racconto partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/), prima edizione.
> 
> Lo dedico a [Stateira ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stateira/pseuds/Stateira), con affetto <3
> 
> Ancora mille grazie a [Mars250ct ](http://mars25oct.livejournal.com/)per il banner carinissimo.
> 
> Un grazie speciale ad [Alex](http://alexcoffeegirl.deviantart.com/art/Kiss-492325811?ga_submit_new=10%253A1415001828) per la deliziosa fanart che trovate a fine racconto. Sono troppo bellini *_*  
> Grazie ad [Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex) anche per l'adorabile bannerino che trovate subito sotto la fanart. E' delizioso. E lo trovate anche [ qui su Tumbrl](http://alex-coffeegirl.tumblr.com/post/111296093567/for-nykyo-3-quotes-from)

[ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/castellidisabbia_zpsfaeefbb8.png)

 

 **Castelli di sabbia.**  
   
 **risacca** s. f. [dallo spagn. _resaca_ , der. di _resacar_ «tirare su», da _sacar_ «togliere», che è un der. del lat. _saccus_ «sacco»]. – Il moto di ritorno di un’onda che, urtando contro un ostacolo, viene fermata e respinta. – Intenso flusso d'acqua causato dal moto ondoso del mare, che si forma davanti alla spiaggia. In particolare il flusso di ritorno di un’onda che si dirige dalla riva verso il largo a elevata velocità, trascinando con sé tutto ciò che incontra.

 

  
  
   
Lo sferragliare del portellone del loft parve risuonare più forte del solito mentre Derek lo apriva e invitava Stiles a entrare.  
Stiles annuì e lo precedette oltre la soglia. Era la prima volta che Derek lo vedeva muoversi in casa sua in un modo così guardingo, fatta eccezione per un’unica occasione in cui, però, non si era trattato davvero di Stiles ma solo di una creatura antica e pericolosa che aveva preso il suo aspetto. E quello era un ricordo che Derek preferiva evitare.  
Anche senza bisogno di ripensarci, per sentirsi in apprensione gli bastava notare l’espressione un po’ tesa del viso di Stiles o il modo in cui lui si stava guardando intorno, con le mani ficcate troppo in profondità dentro le tasche della felpa, fino a sformarle.  
Quanto a lui non aveva sperato in niente di facile, ma era anche vero che, in un certo senso, non si era mai azzardato ad avere sul serio delle aspettative. Almeno non fino a quando, neanche un’ora prima, Stiles l’aveva baciato, spingendolo contro il fondo di un armadio con un misto di sfacciataggine e di gentilezza.  
Se Derek l’avesse lasciato fare quasi sicuramente sarebbero finiti a fare sesso tra i vestiti di suo zio, senza avere nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stava succedendo. E alla fine si sarebbero ritrovati entrambi a corto di fiato e magari Stiles avrebbe avuto addosso qualche nuovo livido e segni rossi sul collo.  
Non che Derek non morisse dalla voglia di marchiargli la gola un bacio dopo l’altro, non era quello il motivo per cui l’aveva fermato. E di sicuro i suoi timori non avevano riguardato la possibile reazione di Peter nel caso in cui se ne fosse accorto.  
Il punto era un altro: lui non sapeva ancora come accettare ciò che gli era stato offerto.  
Né il luogo né il momento gli erano sembrati i più adatti, ma sapeva che quello sarebbe stato il meno. Non era pronto, non riusciva ancora a metabolizzare neppure i baci e la sensazione di vicinanza e l’idea che, a differenza di ciò che aveva sempre creduto, se avesse voluto allungare una mano e raggiungere Stiles e tenerlo con sé, avrebbe potuto farlo.  
In macchina era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tragitto e si era chiesto se la cosa più giusta da fare non fosse riportare Stiles a casa e dirgli di dormirci su. Invece aveva guidato fino al loft perché era sin troppo consapevole che se non altro a lui una notte di sonno non sarebbe bastata per fare i conti con ciò che era appena successo. Inoltre il loft era il suo rifugio e, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, in quel momento Derek aveva un gran bisogno di rintanarsi in un posto sicuro.  
A differenza di lui, Stiles non era stato zitto un attimo. Fin dall’istante in cui aveva dovuto lasciare la sua mano e sistemarsi sul sedile del passeggero, aveva blaterato una serie infinita delle sue solite sciocchezze. Il tema principale del monologo era stato lo sfacelo in cui una svitata aveva ridotto l’appartamento di Peter mentre lui e Stiles restavano nascosti come due idioti dentro l’armadio.  
Stiles aveva argomentato in maniera parecchio sarcastica sui motivi di quel gesto vandalico, ma Derek non ricordava granché di ciò che aveva detto.  
Non era riuscito a concentrarsi su niente, a parte che sull’odore di Stiles che pervadeva l’abitacolo dell’auto e che era venato di agitazione repressa, eccitazione, aspettativa e speranza.  
Ma, soprattutto, non solo il fiuto ma anche l’udito avevano raccontato a Derek qualcosa che l’aveva più che mai ammutolito: Stiles era felice. Molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato in mille altre occasioni in cui lui si era permesso di usare i suoi sensi di licantropo per cercare di comprenderlo meglio.  
Stiles aveva tamburellato con le dita sulle ginocchia fin dal primo istante in cui era salito in macchina, ed era stato nervoso, ma nulla, nemmeno una certa venatura di timore, era riuscito a cambiare il fatto che il suo odore tradiva vera e propria contentezza.  
Adesso, però, pareva più incerto, come se non sapesse cosa fare e come muoversi e si sentisse insicuro su un terreno inesplorato e che gli era ancora estraneo.  
Derek avrebbe voluto essere una persona diversa, capace di scrollare le spalle, lasciar cadere immediatamente i pesi del passato e raggiungere subito Stiles per rassicurarlo. Una persona in grado di baciare Stiles e basta, per il solo fatto che ne avevano entrambi bisogno.  
Non lo era, quindi poteva solo cercare di essere più cauto, perché di norma non era mai stato prudente come avrebbe dovuto, e alla fine aveva causato solo dolore.  
«Quindi…» Stiles si era appoggiato contro il tavolo al centro della stanza,  con i palmi delle mani chiusi con troppa forza sul bordo del ripiano. Il tono era quasi allegro, ma le nocche sbiancate tradivano sentimenti molto più complessi. Ciononostante Stiles sorrise prima di aggiungere: «Dicevamo che forse non mi odi poi così tanto…»  
Derek gli rispose con un cenno del capo e un «No» che perfino alle sue orecchie suonò un po’ stupido e molto impastato.  
Anziché spazientirsi Stiles gli sorrise, stirando le labbra in una linea ampia e sghemba, così tipica del suo modo di fare da essere inconfondibile.  
«Poco fa, a casa di tuo zio» proseguì senza perdere un briciolo dell’usuale faccia tosta, anche se la sua presa sul legno del tavolo era ancora esagerata, «ho avuto l’impressione che per una volta avessi più voglia di baciarmi che di uccidermi. Posso capirti, so meglio di chiunque altro quanto sia preferibile baciarmi piuttosto che squarciarmi la gola con i denti. O se non altro io lo preferisco. Ma tu sentiti libero di correggermi se sbaglio, ok, ragazzone?»  
Derek scosse il capo ma avvertì distintamente che la tensione si stava allentando un po’.  
Si avvicinò a Stiles di qualche passo e strinse le spalle in maniera eloquente. «Io ho sempre una certa voglia di ucciderti, Stiles. Specie quando mi chiami in modi idioti.»  
La smorfia divertita sul viso di Stiles si fece ancora più ampia. «E di baciarmi?» chiese, e si sporse con il busto un poco in avanti.  
«Più spesso di quanto credi» pensò Derek, ma invece si limitò a ripetere: «E di baciarti».  
Peccato che non fosse così semplice come poteva sembrare. Non per lui, per lo meno.  
Stiles, però, sembrava deciso a fingere di non saperlo o a fare come se lo fosse.  
«Ok» annuì. «Apprezzo molto il cambiamento in meglio, anche se a quanto pare la mia gola non è ancora al sicuro al cento per cento, ma il resto è ok. La parte sui baci va bene, quella mi piace. Concentriamoci solo su quella. Mi pare che poco fa nella parte sui baci stesse andando tutto piuttosto bene.»  
Derek inspirò con lentezza, cercando nell’odore di Stiles l’appiglio per calmarsi almeno un po’, anche se si rendeva conto che invece perfino respirare troppo vicino a lui poteva scatenare una serie di reazioni istintive tutt’altro che tranquille e controllate.  
«Mi piaci» riuscì a strapparsi di bocca. Sentiva i muscoli del viso tirare, perché erano fin troppo contratti. Doveva avere un’aria molto più ostile di quanto non fosse nelle sue intenzioni. Il che era sciocco, visto ciò che aveva appena ammesso. Ma, d’altro canto, era sciocco anche il modo in cui l’aveva affermato. Nemmeno le dodicenni con l’apparecchio per i denti si esprimevano più in quella maniera. Però era vero. «Intendo… sul serio» si sforzò di aggiungere.  
Altre volte in amore era stato meno riflessivo e più loquace e i risultati erano stati sempre terribili; addirittura letali.  
«Anche quando non ti capisco, e… non lo so nemmeno se ti capirò mai, Stiles, ma mi piaci.»  
Per ridicolo che fosse, Derek pensava che non esistesse un modo migliore per dirlo.  
Se avesse usato la parola amore forse si sarebbe sentito meno ridicolo, ma troppo avventato. Non tanto perché potesse dire che era prematuro, quanto perché già senza esporsi fino a quel punto si stava aprendo a fin troppi rischi.  
«Ma?»  
Derek sapeva che Stiles aveva coraggio da vendere, quindi non si stupì di sentirlo porre una domanda così diretta. L’assenza di meraviglia, però, non servì a proteggerlo dall’imbarazzo quando Stiles proseguì senza attendere la sua risposta.  
«Non che mi aspettassi che una volta arrivati qui avremmo saltato i convenevoli e saremo finiti a rotolarci sul pavimento.» La voce di Stiles riusciva a suonare nello stesso tempo delusa e vagamente esilarata. «Non avrei niente in contrario, però non è quello che mi aspettavo da te, no. A dire il vero non mi sarei mai aspettato nemmeno che tu mi baciassi, dentro un armadio, in mezzo ai cappotti di tuo zio. Voglio dire… il tipo di segnali che mi hai sempre inviato… comunque non sono per nulla dispiaciuto del cambiamento, te l’ho detto. Solo… lo sapevo che sarebbe saltato fuori un “ma”. Ho accumulato un’intera collezione di “ma” fin da quando sono stato in grado di pigliarmi una cotta. Ho anche fatto scorta di “no” e di “sparisci” e di “non ci pensare nemmeno”, eppure i “ma” mi sono sempre stati più antipatici. E i “mi piaci, ma” sono quelli che odio di più. Magari non sembra, però pensaci, suonano sempre come un “non sei abbastanza”. Francamente, Derek? Io li detesto i “mi piaci, ma”, non li posso soffrire.»  
Di norma era lui che doveva zittire Stiles, invece non ce ne fu bisogno. Dopo quell’ultima affermazione perentoria che Derek avrebbe preferito non ascoltare, nella stanza scese il silenzio.  
Stiles si limitò a inclinare un po’ il capo e a fissarlo con due occhi enormi e penetranti, resi un po’ lucidi dai troppi interrogativi.  
A Derek quella patina di tristezza non andava per niente a genio. Gli si stava chiudendo di nuovo lo stomaco.  
Allungò una mano e sfiorò una delle spalle di Stiles, le dita a pochi millimetri dalla stoffa che aveva voglia di torcere e di afferrare.  
«Ma…» Anche la sua gola sembrava sul punto di annodarsi senza possibilità di scampo. «Non so se io sono abbastanza.»  
C’era stata un’epoca della sua vita in cui era stato più loquace, sfrontato tanto quanto Stiles, pronto a lasciarsi andare senza pensare. Da allora era passato un sacco di tempo e Derek si era sbagliato così tante volte che, se non fosse stato per tutti quelli che erano rimasti indietro per colpa sua, forse avrebbe perso il conto. Eppure non riusciva a convincersi che sarebbe stato meglio rinunciare, anche se non era capace nemmeno di arrendersi.  
Le dita di Stiles gli si chiusero di nuovo su un polso, come era già successo in precedenza, a casa di Peter.  
«Ehi, Miguel…» Stiles lo stava scrutando con una certa apprensione e con il viso serissimo. Era preoccupato per lui, Derek lo percepiva con tutti i sensi e aveva voglia di fuggire anche solo per quello, ma era lo stesso motivo per cui desiderava con sempre più disperazione di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Anziché liberarsi dalla sua presa ruotò il polso e tirò con fin troppa energia. Stiles perse l’equilibrio, si staccò dal sostegno del tavolo, vacillò in avanti e gli finì dritto tra le braccia.  
Il suo odore era talmente familiare, giusto e rassicurante che, malgrado tutto, Derek gli circondò la nuca con entrambe le mani, costringendolo a sollevare il capo, e poi lo baciò con più veemenza di quanta aveva avuto intenzione di usarne.  
«Ma ti voglio» gli soffiò su una tempia dopo un lungo minuto di totale apnea in cui la sola cosa importante era stata il sapore della bocca di Stiles. «Tutti quelli che amo… loro… se ti succede qualcosa…» Non era nemmeno capace di dirlo a voce alta. «Ma ti voglio» ripeté, con il naso, il cuore e perfino il cervello del tutto saturi del bisogno che stava sperimentando e che riusciva addirittura ad annusare, perché era simile a quello che Stiles pareva avere di lui. «Ti voglio.»  
Stiles si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo baciò a sua volta.  
Era di nuovo eccitato. Se anche non avesse potuto fiutarlo Derek l’avrebbe capito dal modo in cui Stiles stava guidando il bacio, dal piccolo morso con cui l’aveva cominciato e dai suoi respiri spezzati.  
Sentirlo così vicino, sapere che stavano provando all’incirca le stesse emozioni e gli stessi desideri rendeva Derek vulnerabile. Ma faceva anche scattare più di una molla nel complesso ingranaggio che teneva in perenne equilibrio la sua natura di uomo con quella di lupo.  
Il suo istinto – e Derek non sapeva dire se fosse quello animalesco o quello umano – lo esortava a spingere Stiles contro il tavolo, issarlo sul ripiano e continuare a baciarlo sino a scordarsi di aver mai creduto di non essere ricambiato.  
Per un istante l’impulso fu così forte che lui fu costretto a scuotersi e a interrompere il bacio per snebbiarsi il cervello.  
Stiles gli impedì comunque di allontanarsi. Allentò un po’ la presa sul suo collo, ma solo il tanto necessario a guardarlo ancora una volta negli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo molto più serio e maturo del solito e Derek si ritrovò a realizzare, tutto d’un tratto, che, a prescindere dall’età, Stiles era un adulto ormai. Non si trattava solo del fatto di aver superato la soglia legale dei diciott’anni, o di un mero cambiamento fisico e ormonale, era una questione di carattere e di determinazione. Aveva a che fare con l’esperienza e con il fatto di essere un sopravvissuto. E lui sapeva che nemmeno con Stiles la vita era stata granché clemente, ma era la prima volta che si rendeva conto con così tanta chiarezza del fatto che Stiles era un uomo, non un bambino ipercinetico e con la lingua troppo lunga.  
Certo, Stiles era davvero iperattivo, troppo loquace e spesso un po’ folle, ma il modo in cui lo stava fissando era da pari a pari e Derek non sarebbe riuscito a scrollarselo di dosso trattandolo come un ragazzino, nemmeno se avesse sul serio voluto farlo.  
Come se gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero, Stiles assunse un’espressione battagliera e disse: «Se mi abbracci non mi sbriciolo».  
Era un’affermazione così perentoria e nello stesso tempo così buffa e colloquiale che Derek sbatté le palpebre e si sentì solleticare da un’ondata di ilarità inattesa. Non rise, però, perché in effetti le parole di Stiles rispondevano a una sua paura molto specifica.  
Stiles invece sorrise. «Non vado in pezzi facilmente in ogni caso, lo sai.» La sua voce tradiva un po’ di ansia che però non cancellava la fermezza. «E non sono la persona più normale del mondo, ma… beh, nemmeno tu lo sei e per me è ok, la gente normale è sopravvalutata e… non… lo so che non sai mai come… insomma non sono una persona facile da gestire, immagino. Qualcuno ha scritto il mio manuale di istruzioni in un linguaggio che non ho mai capito neanche io e così l’ho gettato via, ti dovrai arrangiare, se pensi che ne valga la pena. Però, comunque vada, non è facile spezzarmi e non intendo… mi fido di te, Derek e tu puoi fidarti di me, qualunque cosa succeda.»  
Derek annui, senza sentirsi rassicurato. Stiles era testardo e tenace, molto più resistente agli urti della vita della maggior parte dei comuni esseri umani. Il tempo e diversi avvenimenti sia positivi che negativi l’avevano reso più sicuro di sé, anche se Derek non si era aspettato che lo fosse sino al punto di dire certe cose senza smettere nemmeno per un secondo di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
Ogni volta che si erano ritrovati da soli Stiles gli era sempre sembrato più che altro sfacciato in modo sciocco e goffo e, in diverse occasioni, gli era parso addirittura agitato, a disagio o insicuro.  
Derek si era sempre detto che, malgrado tutto, Stiles non si sentiva al sicuro quando lui era nei paraggi, non completamente, se non altro. Ora, invece, cominciava a chiedersi se non si fosse sempre sbagliato e se il vero problema non fosse stato che Stiles si era convinto che era lui quello che non nutriva abbastanza fiducia per lasciarsi avvicinare.  
Al principio della loro conoscenza Stiles avrebbe avuto ragione. Se l’erano dichiarata più volte, una certa sfiducia reciproca. Ma a ripensarci in quel momento sembrava che fossero trascorsi secoli.  
Derek sollevò una mano e tentò un abbozzo di carezza, sfiorando il collo di Stiles con il palmo e percorrendo il rilievo di uno zigomo con la punta del pollice.  
«Mi fido» rispose. In bocca sentiva un sapore un po’ amaro, ma aveva la sensazione di poterlo cancellare con un bacio. «Non ho paura di te, Stiles.» Era sincero, anche se era sicuro che se mai Stiles avesse voluto farlo avrebbe potuto causargli un’infinità di dolore. Il che la diceva lunga su quanto lui ci teneva, su quanto era già coinvolto e scoperto ed esposto. Ma, no, non era l’idea che Stiles potesse tradirlo che lo frenava. Era il timore contrario e, per quanto forte fosse, il suono del cuore di Stiles che martellava furiosamente nell’attesa di un gesto risolutivo aveva iniziato a farlo ammutolire.  
«È troppo presto» si disse Derek, nell’accorgersi di quanto in fretta stava abbassando la guardia, come se il passato non gli avesse insegnato niente. «È troppo facile, sembra troppo perfetto…»  
Non poteva permettersi di sbagliare di nuovo, di far del male a Stiles in qualunque modo, di mettere in moto qualcosa che, di riflesso, avrebbe potuto influire anche sulla stabilità del branco e sul suo rapporto con Scott.  
Doveva calmarsi, riflettere, prendere tempo. Non poteva lasciarsi guidare solo dall’istinto, dalle emozioni e dal fatto che Stiles odorava come se fosse già suo, da sempre.  
Ne era convinto, ma premette comunque le labbra su quelle di Stiles e le inumidì con la punta della lingua.  
Il battito del cuore che stava ascoltando si fece ancora più svelto e assordante. Il suo cervello ricominciò a ripescare brutte immagini del passato, per metterlo in guardia contro se stesso, ma inutilmente visto che Stiles aveva preso ad accarezzargli la nuca e il collo. Mano mano che il bacio si faceva meno incerto e più aggressivo le sue dita anziché limitarsi a scorrere tra i capelli cortissimi avevano preso a tirare là dove le ciocche diventavano più folte e offrivano un maggiore appiglio.  
Derek non sentiva alcun male. Non riusciva a riemergere dal bacio e non desiderava davvero di riuscirci.  
Né i ricordi orribili né i rimorsi ancora troppo pungenti erano in grado di correggere la sensazione straniante e incredibile che il sapore e l’odore di Stiles gli stavano regalando. Era come sentirsi a casa, al sicuro. Era come aver ritrovato il proprio branco dopo essersi persi da soli in un bosco enorme e mai battuto prima. Derek ne era frastornato e contemporaneamente rincuorato.  
«No, non ti odio» mugolò, detestando piuttosto se stesso perché non riusciva a stare zitto e si stava rendendo ridicolo. «Non ti odio, Stiles… non…»  
Stiles si aggrappò alla stoffa del colletto della sua maglia e tirò verso il basso, scostando il cotone e costringendo lui a inclinare il collo. Derek avvertì le punte dei canini che si chiudevano sulla sua gola, la linea dritta degli incisivi, la morbidezza e il tepore delle labbra, il calore ancora più netto della saliva sulla punta della lingua di Stiles. I denti che lo mordevano e lo stuzzicavano erano tutt’altro che pericolosi, non si trattava di zanne aguzze, non avrebbero potuto nuocergli, però lo stavano comunque annientando.  
Inoltre l’eccitazione di entrambi era tornata a farsi sentire anche in modi decisamente tangibili.  
Per quanto si sentisse stravolto Derek era ancora in grado di usare i sensi per analizzare le reazioni e le intenzioni di Stiles e ciò che percepiva era che, a meno di non volersi tirare indietro, un eventuale tentativo di andare oltre i baci sarebbe stato ben accetto. Non sapeva fino a che punto era disposto a spingersi e non era in condizioni di dire quali limiti Stiles avesse in mente di dettare, però era sicuro che non sarebbe stato respinto.  
Il suo pensiero tornò al piano del tavolo solo per scartarlo subito. Stavano correndo già fin troppo e lui aveva bisogno di ogni briciolo di calma e di autocontrollo che era in grado di raggranellare, almeno sul momento. E non voleva che l’indomani Stiles si ritrovasse pieno di ammaccature e lividi e con l’impressione che non ci fosse stato proprio niente a far da ponte tra l’essere continuamente spinto via e il venir issato su un tavolo senza un minimo di gentilezza.  
Il letto. Dovevano prima almeno raggiungere il letto.  
Derek si sciolse dall’abbraccio, tentando di farlo con lentezza, senza che sembrasse una fuga oppure un rifiuto.  
Per un ultimo lungo istante fissò Stiles come Stiles poco prima aveva fissato lui. Lo scrutò e annusò e ascoltò di nuovo il suo respiro e il ritmo del suo cuore. Anche senza usare le parole cercò di dirgli che se voleva faceva ancora in tempo ad andare via, che non intendeva forzargli la mano e che non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Faticava a credere di essere riuscito a trasmettergli anche solo la metà delle cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto saper dire a voce. Stiles però parve comprendere, annuì e sorrise.  
«Mettiamoci un po’ più comodi, ragazzone» propose, poi lo prese per mano e marciò spedito verso il letto.  
Non appena lo raggiunsero il suo sorriso si fece più ampio e sfacciato. Stiles diede una sola occhiata ancora vagamente nervosa a Derek e poi al materasso, si scompigliò i capelli sulla nuca in un gesto automatico e sovrappensiero e si mordicchiò un angolo delle labbra. Dopodiché inspirò rumorosamente e disse: «Wow, beh… non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi nella tana del lupo per… oh… qualunque cosa abbiamo intenzione di… io e te che…wow».  
Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo e scosse appena il capo. Stiles a volte era un vero idiota. Ma andava bene così, quel tipo di sciocchezze aiutavano a stemperare la tensione.  
Stiles nel frattempo si era seduto sul letto e stava  molleggiando un po’ su e giù, come un bambino che volesse sondare l’elasticità delle molle del materasso e nascondere un filo di imbarazzo. Quando alzò lo sguardo, però, i suoi occhi non avevano affatto una luce insicura o infantile.  
Derek colse un lampo di malizia in quell’occhiata scoccata dal basso in alto.  
«Wow?» chiese e atteggiò il viso a un’espressione di finta disapprovazione. Stiles non ne fu minimamente impressionato. Annuì, invece, e si allungò per acchiapparlo per una manica.  
«Decisamente wow» sentenziò, mentre lui si decideva a sedergli accanto. Un istante dopo le braccia di Stiles erano intorno alla sua vita e loro due si stavano di nuovo baciando.  
Derek pensava che avrebbero prima dovuto parlare, chiarire parecchie cose, cercare di fare un po’ d’ordine in quel caos. Ma l’ordine non era mai stato uno dei punti di forza di Stiles, per quel che lui ne sapeva, e la realtà dei fatti era semplice: fermarsi a discutere avrebbe significato riflettere. E Derek sapeva che, molto probabilmente, ragionarci su troppo nel dettaglio avrebbe ucciso il coraggio un po’ sventato e caparbio che, insieme al desiderio, lo stava spingendo a cedere.  
Una volta Isaac gli aveva rinfacciato di essere stato egoista perché si sentiva solo e aveva avuto ragione. In quel momento, però, c’era molto di più in ballo.  
L’odore di Stiles continuava a ripetergli che si trattava di appartenenza reciproca e Derek era disposto a credergli, per quanto l’idea di fallire di nuovo e proprio con Stiles  potesse essere terrificante.  
In ogni caso trattenersi stava diventando sempre più difficile, e non solo per via dell’odore e del tipo di istinti che risvegliava.  
Stiles, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, gli aveva infilato una mano sotto la maglia, sulla schiena, e il tocco aveva spedito un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Derek, spronandolo ad approfondire il bacio.  
Il fatto che Stiles non sapesse stare fermo nemmeno per un secondo in altre occasioni era stato fastidioso, ma ora si stava dimostrando eccitante in modo del tutto imprevisto.  
Derek si sentì percorrere un fianco con dita svelte e un po’ tremolanti. Le mani di Stiles si spostavano in continuazione, toccando e stringendo, aggrappandosi al tessuto o premendo sulla pelle nuda. A tratti Stiles tornava a solleticare la sua nuca o a farsi scorrere i suoi capelli tra le dita.  
Derek gli bloccò almeno il viso, chiudendolo tra i palmi delle mani, e gli assestò un morso un po’ aggressivo su un labbro, solo per chiedersi, appena un attimo dopo, se non aveva esagerato.  
La veemenza con cui il bacio veniva ricambiato gli tolse il dubbio più di quanto non sarebbero riusciti a fare i suoi sensi se avesse voluto usarli per sondare lo stato d’animo di Stiles.  
Per essere un tipo assurdo e con l’aria da nerd senza speranze Stiles baciava in un modo niente affatto goffo o da imbranato. Aveva un modo tutto suo di inclinare il capo prima di spingere con la lingua in maniera possessiva, e non era per nulla docile e remissivo. Ma in fondo non lo era mai stato proprio in nessun campo e Derek lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Quindi non si stupì quando si ritrovò sdraiato e gravato dal peso di Stiles che aveva cominciato a mordicchiare la linea del suo mento e a baciargli anche il collo.  
Non era esattamente a cavalcioni su di lui, ma con l’interno di una coscia sfregava senza sosta contro il suo inguine e i suoi fianchi scattavano in continuazione in avanti. Ed era così duro, perfino attraverso lo schermo dei jeans di entrambi, che a ogni spinta Derek doveva sforzarsi per non strappargli letteralmente i vestiti di dosso.  
Per contenersi provava a rallentare il bacio, a renderlo meno aggressivo e famelico. Era inutile e impossibile. Non solo perché, ora che erano ancora più stretti e vicini e Stiles era a sua completa disposizione e odorava di voglia e di esaltazione, lui si sentiva attirato senza possibilità di scampo, ma anche perché Stiles non glielo permetteva. Non che fosse mai stato timido, però si stava dimostrando davvero intraprendente e risoluto.  
Derek aveva avuto un po’ di timore di sentirlo dire da un momento all’altro «Vacci piano, ragazzone» e invece, per quanto avesse il cuore in gola, Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di rallentare un po’ le cose.  
Ogni volta che interrompeva un bacio, solo per un istante, i suoi occhi cercavano quelli di Derek e lui si sentiva sciocco e un filo patetico perché era chiaro che Stiles si stava chiedendo se andava tutto bene, però non era preoccupato per se stesso.  
Se l’avesse guardato con compassione Derek l’avrebbe odiato, ma forse non sarebbe comunque riuscito a spingerlo via come aveva sempre fatto in passato.  
Perfino in quel preciso momento, se provava a lasciare andare la presa su uno dei passanti dei suoi jeans e sull’orlo della maglia che stava stringendo in maniera fin troppo possessiva, le sue mani si ribellavano e torcevano la stoffa per non perdere la presa.  
Poteva ripetersi quanto gli pareva che il cuore di Stiles e il suo stavano battendo troppo forte, in un martellio che lo stordiva e gli impediva di riflettere su cosa rischiava di perdere o di compromettere, la verità era che perfino ascoltare il basso ronzio del sangue che correva di vena in vena nel corpo di entrambi lo rendeva solo più eccitato.  
E intanto Stiles aveva infilato entrambe le mani sotto la sua maglia e cercava di sospingerla verso l’alto, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«Toglila.» La richiesta di Stiles era così bisognosa, arrochita e nello stesso tempo perentoria e netta che a Derek venne voglia di prenderlo per la vita, sollevarlo e poi farlo ripiombare sul materasso, questa volta sotto di lui, solo per poi lacerare ogni lembo di stoffa che li separava e baciare ogni singolo centimetro di pelle nuda.  
Invece quando Stiles si fu spostato per consentirgli di sollevarsi e di mettersi seduto, Derek rimase a fissarlo, incapace di processare l’idea che fossero davvero lì, insieme, accaldati e scomposti come due ragazzini con il fiatone per i troppi baci.  
«Oh, beh…» disse Stiles, mordicchiandosi appena un labbro, frastornato quanto lui, ma niente affatto angosciato. «Ok. Non ti facevo timido, ma… immagino che… possiamo parlarne, sul serio. Io… più tardi… mio padre ha il turno di notte e posso restare e parlarne o… oppure no, se non te la senti, va bene lo stesso, ma comunque più tardi, ok? Non ora, ora… ora…» Anziché finire la frase Stiles lo afferrò ancora una volta per la nuca e lo baciò così forte da farlo quasi ricadere lungo disteso sul materasso.  
Derek lo abbracciò senza pensare, passandogli le braccia sotto le ascelle, e strinse il cotone della sua t-shirt, tirando con foga verso l’alto. Stiles lo assecondò e staccò le labbra dalle sue con molta lentezza e con riluttanza, solo per il tempo necessario a lasciare che lui gli sfilasse la maglia.  
Malgrado il calore liquido e pressante del bacio Derek si sentiva la gola secca e le mani che scottavano. Quando le fece scorrere sulla schiena di Stiles scoprì una muscolatura parecchio più marcata di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Avrebbe voluto essere più gentile, ma alla fine affondò con le dita quanto più poteva, perché aveva la necessità di convincersi che Stiles era davvero lì e che non era una mera illusione, un frutto della sua immaginazione e della sua solitudine. Anche così non ne aveva abbastanza e attirò Stiles più vicino, sperando che capisse cosa voleva senza bisogno di doverlo spiegare. A parte il suo poco amore per un certo tipo di discorsi non era affatto convinto che sarebbe stato in grado di cavarsi le parole di bocca.  
Per sua fortuna Stiles decise spontaneamente di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e di circondargli la vita con le gambe.  
«Toglila» ripeté in un filo di voce, ma con immutata decisione. Derek annuì. Fu la sola cosa che riuscì a fare, perché un attimo dopo Stiles scosse il capo e lo bloccò per entrambe i polsi. «Ho cambiato idea, faccio io.» A Derek scappò un sorrisetto compiaciuto e sorpreso che non avrebbe mai pensato di sfoderare. Del resto non aveva mai pensato neanche che Stiles potesse essere tanto impudente.  
In cambio della sua resa e del suo sogghigno divertito Stiles ridacchiò apertamente e, anche se era appena arrossito aggiunse: «Non so se Cappuccetto Rosso ha mai sognato di spogliare il lupo, ma so che quello era uno stupido bestione con indosso una camicia da notte di pizzo e non una maglia troppo aderente, che non vedo l’ora di far sparire fin da quando mi sei saltato addosso dentro l’armadio di Peter. E anche tu spesso sei uno stupido bestione, solo che io non sono un bimba indifesa e conto di assestarti almeno un paio di morsi…»  
«Sta zitto» Derek lo soffiò direttamente sull’attaccatura del suo collo, appena sotto il lobo di un orecchio, prima di leccare la pelle e di costringerlo a mugolare. L’odore che stava annusando era così inebriante che gli costò uno sforzo enorme allontanarsi di nuovo, un attimo dopo.  
«Toglila» disse, cacciando il bordo della propria maglia tra le dita di Stiles e guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi. «Ora.»  
Stiles obbedì subito e senza obiezioni. Derek sollevò le braccia per aiutarlo e nel riabbassarle si accorse che Stiles lo stava osservando con la t-shirt appallottolata e ancora stretta tra le dita.  
«Wow…» Lo ascoltò ripetere quell’unica sillaba non solo con evidente apprezzamento ma anche con un certo stupore, come se Stiles non l’avesse mai visto prima a torso nudo.  
Avrebbe dovuto solo godersi il complimento e anche lo spettacolo di Stiles che, con il capo inclinato e il labbro inferiore chiuso tra i denti, restava lì a rimirarlo un po’ incredulo e imbambolato. Ed era uno spettacolo eccome. Stiles aveva le guance rosse, i capelli scarmigliati e un segno rosso sul collo nel punto in cui lui l’aveva baciato giusto un attimo prima.  
Stiles era così vivo e desiderabile e, contemporaneamente, era un po’ buffo e di norma Derek avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo e avrebbe grugnito qualcosa per smontarlo e per superare l’imbarazzo di essere fissato in quel modo. Ma stava succedendo tutto talmente in fretta e Derek aveva imparato sulla propria pelle a diffidare di quel tipo di lodi. Sapeva che era sbagliato pensare che Stiles avesse cattive intenzioni, anzi, era sicuro che non ne avesse affatto, ma anziché sorridere o limitarsi a far finta di niente ricambiò lo sguardo di Stiles con uno più torvo di quanto avrebbe voluto e a denti stretti disse: «Se dici… qualcosa di stupido sul mio aspetto…»  
Per la prima volta da quando si erano baciati a casa di Peter, Stiles parve sul serio interdetto e un po’ deluso.  
«Immagino che per stupido tu non intenda che non… insomma, dubito che nessuno ti abbia mai detto qualcosa di poco carino sul tuo aspetto. Cioè, guardati? Non puoi non sapere che… ok, non ho mai visto uno specchio decente  in circolazione, né qui né in tutti gli altri posti in cui hai vissuto, e quella specie di reliquia che hai lì contro il muro è maestosa, enorme, notevolissima, ha solo un minuscolo difetto: è talmente rovinata che non riflette. Lasciamo perdere, ma… ti ricordi quella volta alla stazione di polizia?» Stiles fece una pausa che durò appena un istante e poi sollevò le mani in un gesto più che eloquente. «Beh, scommetto che te lo ricordi. Io me lo ricordo perché non ti avevo mai visto sorridere prima e… di solito… non ti ho visto sorridere molto neanche dopo… comunque non importa se non ricordi, il punto è che l’hai fatto apposta e quindi non è possibile che tu non ti renda conto… voglio dire, se per “qualcosa di stupido sul tuo aspetto” intendi che non vuoi sentirmi dire che sembri fatto di marmo e cemento armato, ma nel senso buono del termine, ok, allora non lo dirò, anche se è difficile non pensarlo perché in effetti sei… »  
Derek sentì il sangue che affluiva al viso e Stiles chiuse la bocca di scatto, proprio mentre il suo cuore diventava un tamburo impazzito.  
Né il suo odore né il suono del suo battito e del suo respiro rivelavano altro che sincero imbarazzo.  
Derek sapeva che Stiles era un bugiardo matricolato, al riguardo non nutriva nessuna illusione, però non aveva paura di una bugia, era solamente diventato allergico agli elogi che riguardavano la sua avvenenza.  
Stiles scosse di nuovo il capo. Sembrava seriamente dispiaciuto e ogni traccia della sua sfacciataggine e del suo ottimo umore stava evaporando sotto lo sguardo incupito di Derek.  
«Dico un mare di cazzate, eh? È solo che, non so cosa… credevo che mi trovassi insopportabile e ora invece è tutto un po’ confuso, però vorrei davvero che funzionasse e se è perché trovi stupide le cose che dico, se è solo perché all’improvviso sei curioso o non so che altro, però preferisci che io stia zitto, allora forse è meglio…» Nel dirlo Stiles gli porse la maglia, in modo che volendo potesse rimettersela. «Insomma, sono fatto così, non sono capace di chiudere la bocca e tacere e non so nemmeno se voglio riuscirci, anche se speravo… ma devo sembrarti sempre un po’ assurdo e ridicolo, giusto, perfino ora.»  
Derek afferrò la t-shirt strappandogliela dalle dita e dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota. A volte si odiava e pensava che era ovvio che nessuno volesse restargli accanto quando faceva così tanto lo stronzo.  
«Scusa» disse, gettando lontano la maglietta e prendendo le mani di Stiles. «Non è quello che intendevo. Non sei tu, Stiles.»  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare di sentirsi confermare che andava tutto bene e che il fraintendimento era chiarito, ma per una volta era lui quello che non riusciva a star fermo e ad attendere ancora. Baciò Stiles a labbra chiuse, senza sperare che ricambiasse. Il nodo d’ansia che lo soffocava gli si sciolse nel petto non appena lui lo fece.  
Tenendolo allacciato per la vita, Derek lo strinse fino a sentire la pelle nuda sulla pelle nuda. Gli percorse di nuovo la schiena con le dita, immaginando i segni bianchi che stava tracciando sulla superficie rosata dei muscoli.  
«Non sei tu» ripeté premendo la fronte su quella di Stiles fin quasi a sentire dolore. E fu in quel preciso istante che si accorse che riusciva a malapena ad ascoltargli il cuore perché il suo rimbombava troppo forte, cancellando ogni altro suono. Fu esattamente in quel momento che capì che non era possibile tornare indietro e che si era sbagliato sull’odore di Stiles. Annusandolo aveva sempre pensato che la traccia olfattiva di Stiles lo facesse ammattire perché implicava possesso, certo, ma non si era mai reso conto che era lui che apparteneva già a Stiles e non viceversa. Era proprio insensato e impossibile che fosse così, che Stiles odorasse come se l’avesse già domato e conquistato fin dal principio, però era esattamente ciò che Derek percepiva con i suoi sensi di lupo.  
Sarebbe stato meno spaventoso, se non fosse stato per il fatto che il suo cuore di umano gli stava dicendo la stessa identica cosa.  
«Kate…» disse, a voce così bassa da non essere nemmeno sicuro che Stiles riuscisse a sentirlo, «e anche Jennifer… Kate diceva… ero così stupido, Stiles.»  
Il bacio successivo lo travolse prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
Stiles gli posò le mani sul petto e gli accarezzò le spalle, l’attaccatura delle braccia, il collo, le prime vertebre della schiena.  
«Stai qui, Miguel» lo esortò, usando il solito nomignolo che serviva per ricordargli di non prendersi troppo sul serio o di non rimuginare su ciò che lo feriva, anche se il tono una volta tanto era tutt’altro che scherzoso. «Lascia perdere il passato, non cacciarti in nessun posto buio e orribile dove fa freddo. Si gela in certi ricordi, no? Lasciali perdere, Derek, resta con me.»  
Poi gli fece scivolare le dita lungo il petto e gli addominali e spinse con delicatezza verso il basso, finché lui non si arrese e non si lasciò andare del tutto.  
A occhi chiusi, mentre si sdraiava, Derek tenne Stiles stretto per le braccia, all’altezza dei gomiti, e lo trascinò giù con sé inspirando più che poteva il suo odore tanto struggente ma anche tanto rasserenante.  
Il palmo aperto di una delle mani di Stiles gli accarezzò una guancia,  il mento, il collo. Il tocco fu seguito da un nuovo bacio che lo costrinse a tuffare le dita tra le ciocche già spettinate dei capelli di Stiles e a sopprimere un singhiozzo sulla sua bocca, mentre i fianchi di entrambi scattavano all’unisono in avanti.  
Se non fosse stato per la forza del desiderio sarebbe stato tutto ancora più complicato e forse perfino un po’ doloroso. Derek era grato ai suoi sensi che lo spingevano oltre il limite. Sbagliato o meno che fosse aveva la necessità viscerale di concedersi una tregua da se stesso, e il suo bisogno di Stiles non era meno pressante.  
Scordarsi di aver reso l’atmosfera angosciante per entrambi era difficile, ma lo sarebbe stato di più se Stiles non si fosse impegnato così strenuamente per fare la sua parte, a costo di fingere che fosse già tutto passato.  
«Ah… Dio…» Derek lo sentì ansimare e spingere il bacino ancora un po’ più in avanti. «Posso… posso dire almeno questo? Perché… Dio! È… non pensavo che con un altro ragazzo fosse così intenso, e Dio, Derek, quanto mi piace… è talmente… anche con i jeans lo sento così tanto… Non mi dire di tapparmi la bocca perché non ci riesco, non avevo mai… quando ti muovi…oh, Dio, è favoloso… »  
Anziché rispondere Derek tracciò la linea della sua gola con la punta della lingua, inspirò e si chiese fino a che livello avrebbe perso la testa se avesse potuto riempirsi le narici del suo odore mentre baciava parti ben più sensibili del suo corpo.  
La sola idea fu sufficiente a farlo diventare ancora più duro e a spingerlo ad afferrare la parte alta delle cosce di Stiles per costringerlo a divaricare ancora di più le gambe e per aumentare la frizione.  
Stiles emise un gorgoglio inarticolato e un altro «Dio…» perfettamente intellegibile.  
Derek premette ancora più forte con le mani, così da immobilizzarlo per un lungo istante, e chiuse labbra e denti sulla pelle di una spalla, tesa e un po’ corrugata per i brividi. Succhiò fino a lasciare un piccolo segno tondo e indolore e poi si prese il tempo di marcarne un altro, un po’ più su, e un altro ancora subito dopo.  
Stiles soffocò un gemito e un paio di imprecazioni mordendosi un labbro e si agitò tra le sue braccia fino a sfuggirgli sollevandosi di scatto.  
Era davvero rosso in viso e aveva gli occhi lucidi. I muscoli del torace si alzavano e abbassavano in maniera fin troppo evidente. Derek ascoltò i respiri spezzati e si rese conto che lui stesso non era meno affannato di Stiles. E poi l’ennesimo lampo di malizia si accese negli occhi di Stiles e per Derek notarlo fu sufficiente a mandargli il sangue al cervello.  
Le sue mani e il suo corpo si mossero guidate solo dall’istinto e un attimo dopo Stiles era schiacciato tra lui e il materasso, con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore e le braccia sollevate in alto sopra la testa. Derek si accorse che lo stava tenendo per i polsi incrociati, stringendoli entrambi con una mano sola. Si disse che doveva lasciarlo andare, che poteva spaventarlo o fargli male, però l’odore della pelle di Stiles era così forte e così carico di eccitazione e tutto il suo corpo era così pronto e invitante che lui non riuscì a far altro che continuare a stringere e chinarsi per baciarlo di nuovo.  
Caparbio e battagliero come sempre, pur non tentando di liberare le braccia, Stiles fece oscillare i fianchi in avanti, inarcò la schiena e lo accolse mordendogli un labbro e prendendo per intero almeno il controllo del bacio.  
Derek usò la mano libera per accarezzargli un fianco e il torace. Sfiorò uno dei capezzoli con la punta delle dita e Stiles sobbalzò e gemette direttamente dentro la sua bocca.  
A Derek venne voglia di guardarlo di nuovo in viso e di farlo ansimare più forte. Assecondò quel desiderio e fu costretto a stringere i denti per trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di sciocco e patetico.  
Ci aveva messo un bel po’ di tempo prima di notare tutti i dettagli della faccia di Stiles e fare davvero caso ai suoi lineamenti, al modo in cui il suo naso si arricciava in maniera ironica per una smorfia o per una risata, al taglio dei suoi occhi, alle fossette che gli comparivano sulle guance quando sorrideva davvero. In quel momento però era pienamente consapevole di ogni minuscolo dettaglio del suo viso, a cominciare dalla curva scura delle ciglia per finire con le labbra maltrattate dai baci e lucide di saliva, appena dischiuse e scure come il succo delle ciliegie mature.  
Al solo guardarle veniva voglia di morderle ancora più forte e poi di lenire ogni piccolo tormento accarezzandole e leccandole senza fretta. E Derek non avrebbe fatto nient’altro, se lui e Stiles non fossero stati entrambi così eccitati da avere bisogno di uno sfogo maggiore di quello che offrivano i soli baci.  
Le sue dita tornarono a giocherellare con il contorno liscio e tondo di uno dei capezzoli di Stiles e la pelle si sollevò e si increspò sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
Stiles di dimenò un poco e tentò di nuovo di spingergli contro con i fianchi.  
«La bocca…» riuscì a dire anche se la sua voce era così pastosa da suonare quasi irriconoscibile. «Prova a… oh…» Batté con la nuca sul materasso e si contorse sotto il peso di Derek come se il desiderio o la frustrazione fossero troppo forti da sopportare fisicamente. «Usa… la lingua, i denti, quello che ti pare… solo prova a… prova a…»  
Per una volta Derek non aveva alcun dubbio su quello che Stiles stava cercando di dirgli, anche se di sicuro non gli aveva agevolato il compito, intento com’era ad accarezzarlo e a stringere e pizzicare per farlo fremere e mugolare il più possibile.  
Quando si chinò su di lui per accontentarlo, però, Stiles esplose in una serie di vocalizzi talmente lamentosi da convincerlo a tirarsi indietro e a chiedere se c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Stiles fece cenno di no con il capo, ma pur con tutto il vigore il suo diniego lasciò Derek perplesso.  
«Non… non ricordavo che fossero così sensibili» spiegò Stiles, dopo aver ripreso un po’ fiato. «Nessuno ha mai sperimentato molto con i miei, beh, sì, con i miei capezzoli, voglio dire, non ho avuto modo… le ragazze non sempre ci pensano, al fatto che anche per noi maschi certe cose possono essere piacevoli. A Malia non è mai venuto in mente e non le ho mai chiesto… accidenti! Scusa, immagino che non sia proprio la cosa migliore che potevo dire.» Derek pensò che era vero, ma non lo disse perché non era sicuro che se avesse aperto bocca ne sarebbe uscito granché a parte un ringhio inarticolato e venato di gelosia.  
Stiles si agitò sotto di lui e batté di nuovo la nuca contro il materasso, mordendosi con forza l’angolo delle labbra. Poi sbuffò, con gli occhi sollevati al soffitto. «A volte hai ragione quando dici che sono un cretino. Mi spiace. Non volevo mettermi a raccontare di quello che ho fatto con un’altra persona, e poi è tua cugina, è imbarazzante e sbagliato e io sono un cretino. Volevo solo dire che…» Lo sguardo di Stiles tornò a cercare il suo e Derek lo accolse con un’occhiata interrogativa.  
«È solo che mi fai venire voglia di provare cose che non sapevo neppure di volere.» Nel dirlo Stiles tentò un mezzo sorriso e per la prima volta in tutta la serata parve un po’ timido e sul punto di arrossire. Aveva di nuovo la faccia serissima di quando era davvero preoccupato. «E che non credevo che mi avrebbe fatto così tanto effetto, ho solo pensato a cosa volevo che mi facessi e non me ne frega niente di cosa è successo con qualcun altro, non me ne frega niente se è la prima volta o se quando mi tocchi la sensazione è… pazzesca e un po’ scioccante l’unica cosa che mi interessa è di non rovinare tutto, non voglio che pensi che sono troppo stupido, voglio che vai avanti, perché prima che mi mettessi a dire le mie solite stronzate era fantastico. Ed è la prima volta in vita mia che mi sembra tutto così perfetto, a parte le cazzate che continuo a dire.»  
Derek provò un impulso così forte a stringerlo tra le braccia, nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e fargli confessioni stupide e affrettate, che il solo modo che poté trovare per trattenersi fu di zittirlo una volta per tutte rifilandogli una serie di baci famelici lungo tutto il torace e un fianco, scendendo a mordergli perfino gli addominali finché non lo sentì riprendere a mugolare solo monosillabi rauchi e indistinti.  
Con la vita intrappolata tra le sue mani, Stiles si contorse e riprese la sua litania di «Dio… oh, Dio…» ansimati senza alcun ritegno.  
Dopo pochi istanti, Derek risalì un bacio dopo l’altro e, giusto per essere certo che non ci sarebbero stati altri accenni a Malia o discorsi imbarazzanti o spiegazioni che avrebbero potuto farlo sentire vulnerabile, gli assestò un altro morso su un capezzolo. Questa volta lo fece con più malizia, ma anche con minor foga, già sapendo che reazione poteva aspettarsi.  
Il suo tentativo di aggiustare il tiro colse nel segno. Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un termine colorito e ben poco educato, ma indubbiamente inteso come un segno di apprezzamento.  
Derek indugiò con la punta della lingua sul piccolo rilievo inturgidito e poi proseguì verso l’alto, con la bocca e anche con le dita.  
Il tamburo continuo del suo cuore e di quello di Stiles prese un ritmo frenetico, spingendolo a volere ancora di più e subito, ma non riuscì a mettergli fretta.  
Non era solo un certo tipo di remora a rallentarlo, era anche il fatto che Stiles rappresentava un’incognita e forse perfino una sfida. A parte l’ovvio e sin troppo scontato paragone che Derek avrebbe potuto fare tra il suo corpo e un territorio che non aveva mai avuto modo di esplorare, Stiles gli aveva appena rivelato senza tanti giri di parole di non essere mai andato a letto con un ragazzo. Gli aveva perfino dato modo di pensare di non avere chissà quale enorme esperienza nemmeno con le ragazze. In effetti le sue mani continuavano a scorrere un po’ a casaccio su tutto il torace e la schiena di Derek, ma non osavano più di tanto. Il suo tocco non era né timoroso né impacciato, però era più guardingo di quanto Derek avesse notato.  
L’idea che quella fosse una prima esperienza per entrambi avrebbe dovuto intimorirlo e in un certo senso lo faceva davvero, eppure era meno spaventosa di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo se non ci fossero stati tanti piccoli dettagli che lui coglieva con i sensi, primo tra tutti l’odore. Era buffo, se ci rifletteva, che proprio il particolarissimo effetto che l’odore di Stiles gli aveva sempre fatto, dopo averlo infastidito, turbato e reso irrequieto per così tanto tempo ora gli consentisse di restare calmo davanti a ciò che più avrebbe dovuto impensierirlo. Era ironico, ma anche logico, dal momento che finalmente quell’effetto aveva un suo senso e non sembra più tanto assurdo.  
A meno di non voler rinunciare a Stiles in partenza, cosa che ormai Derek aveva capito di non poter fare, la sola scelta che aveva era di prendersi cura di lui e di lasciare che Stiles gli mostrasse di cosa aveva bisogno. Poteva solo fidarsi di entrambi e del fatto che c’era qualcosa che, a quanto pareva, li spingeva l’uno verso l’altro anche più del previsto.  
Si sollevò un po’, puntellandosi sulle braccia piegate e facendo perno sui gomiti così da avere le mani libere per sfiorare le spalle di Stiles. Aveva una gran voglia di baciarlo, ma almeno un paio di questioni andavano chiarite una volta per tutte.  
Stiles gli sembrò allarmato nel vederlo fermarsi e farsi di nuovo serissimo. Il battito del suo cuore confermava quell’intuizione, quindi Derek preferì non perdere troppo tempo.  
«È la prima volta anche per me» esordì spiccio e tentò di non ragionare su quanto poteva suonare adolescenziale o involontariamente ridicolo.  
«Con un ragazzo?» Stiles lo prevenne prima che lui potesse concludere, perciò Derek si ritrovò ad annuire.  
«Non te lo sto dicendo per…» Sapeva che sarebbe stato faticoso fare un simile discorso. Non era questione di pudore, era una faccenda di parole da trovare e da dire nella maniera giusta. Troppe parole da inanellare nel corretto ordine, almeno per i suoi gusti. Eppure iniziava a convincersi sul serio che per Stiles valesse la pena di crederci una volta di più e di compiere anche quel tipo di sforzo.  
«Mi sta bene così.» Mentre lo diceva fece scorrere le dita sulla pelle di Stiles, e mosse appena i fianchi incontro ai suoi, non abbastanza da rendere tutti e due nuovamente sovraeccitati, ma solo perché fosse chiaro che non aveva davvero nessuna remora legata all’orientamento sessuale. «Ma non sono più esperto di te e se c’è qualcosa che ti da fastidio, se qualcosa ti mette a disagio o se non ti piace e non vuoi che io la faccia devi dirmelo. Qualunque cosa. Ok?»  
Stiles lo considerò come se si stesse chiedendo con che strana creatura aveva a che fare. «Oook» rispose.  
Derek lo afferrò per il mento, anche se non strinse affatto e si limitò a far sì che Stiles lo guardasse dritto in viso. «Stiles! Sul serio.»  
Stiles replicò facendo scivolare le dita quanto più poteva sotto la cintura dei suoi jeans, proprio là dove scomparivano le ultime vertebre.  
«Va bene, ragazzone, va bene» lo rassicurò, «anche se secondo me sai esattamente dove mettere le mani e la bocca e tutto il resto su cui non vuoi che ti faccia complimenti ma che in effetti mi sta piacendo un sacco e sto di nuovo delirando e parlando a vanvera, lo so, zittiscimi pure, però non credo che avrò bisogno di chiederti di smetterla. Te l’ho detto, voglio solo che continui. Se te la senti di continuare, ti giuro che te la stavi cavando benissimo, era molto…»  
Derek strinse le ciocche scure e un po’ umide di sudore sulla sua nuca e lo baciò con tutta l’avidità che sino a un secondo prima si era sforzato di contenere.  
«Non sto scherzando.» Fece una minuscola pausa per sfregare con il mento contro quello di Stiles e per inspirare per l’ennesima volta il suo odore. «Non sei costretto a fare niente che ti dia noia e devi dirmelo se ti sembra che stia facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.»  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere, ma aveva gli occhi stranamente lucidi.  
«Ma ti senti, Miguel? Di solito passi il tempo a minacciare di uccidermi, a spiegarmi con che metodo e a guardarmi come uno che pensa al modo per eliminare un cadavere e poi di botto ti metti a baciarmi dentro gli armadi, mi fai diventare matto e duro da morire e non so neppure io come accidenti mi sento, ma è tutto calore e continui buchi nello stomaco e voglia di decidermi a infilarti una mano dentro i pantaloni, Dio ne ho davvero una voglia che non hai idea, ed è da almeno un’ora non riesco a dire una sola cosa sensata, o a pensare, o a prendere fiato e… tu ogni tanto ti interrompi sul più bello e ti metti a parlare come se potessi ferirti, proprio come se fossi abbastanza importante da riuscirci. E adesso blateri come se ti interessasse solo di proteggermi… non ci capisco più niente!»  
Derek sbatté le palpebre, travolto da quell’ennesimo profluvio di parole e dal suo significato. Avrebbe voluto replicare, e invece rinunciò perfino a ribadire il concetto. Richiuse la bocca e rimase in silenzio.  
Stiles alla fine lo abbracciò per la vita e sospirò in maniera teatrale.  
«Ero serio quanto te quando ho detto che non mi sbriciolo, e che mi fido» disse con aria battagliera. «Però sto per uscire di testa, quindi te lo chiedo per favore, Derek, se decidi di tornare in te e uccidermi fallo subito, altrimenti ci sono tante cose piacevoli che i tuoi denti possono fare con la mia gola e ti giuro che non lascerò che tu abusi di me o che mi faccia del male. Però smettila di parlare come se avessi paura di te, o tu di me, o come… non lo so neanche io come, ma non sono finito qui per caso. E questo è il momento perfetto per farmi chiudere il becco prima che mi scappi una frase davvero melensa come quelle dei cioccolatini. Per favore…»  
Derek esaudì la sua richiesta con un bacio e ricordò a se stesso chi stava tenendo tra le braccia. Stiles aveva ragione nel definirsi una persona resistente agli urti della vita e per quanto molte volte fosse stato tutt’altro che innocuo non era mai stato crudele senza un motivo o per il mero gusto di esserlo.  
Da parte sua Derek sapeva di poter sempre usare i suoi sensi per cercare di capire se era tutto a posto o se era il caso di fare un passo indietro. Prese comunque tempo, prolungando il bacio e lasciando che Stiles lo approfondisse e lo rendesse un contatto più avido e più famelico.  
Guidato dall’olfatto aspettò di sentire l’eccitazione crescere e risalire fino a un picco quasi spasmodico e poi spostò il proprio peso un po’ di lato e le sue dita cercarono la fibbia della cintura di Stiles. Sganciarla e liberarsene fu facile, ma Derek si fermò comunque un attimo prima di affrontare il bottone e la zip sottostanti. Interruppe il bacio, senza allontanare troppo le labbra dal viso di Stiles, dandogli giusto lo spazio utile per poter parlare o per annuire.  
Il «Sì» arrivò non appena Stiles riuscì a tirar fuori un filo di voce. Derek riprese il baciò là dove l’aveva interrotto e intanto liberò il bottone dall’asola con un solo gesto deciso.  
La lampo si aprì un attimo dopo con il classico rumore un po’ metallico che lui non sentì nemmeno, preso com’era ad ascoltare ancora una volta il battito del cuore di Stiles e il suono concitato dei suoi respiri. Il cotone appena scoperto gli solleticò i polpastrelli, sottile e caldo quasi quanto la pelle che stava ancora schermando.  
Per un lungo istante Derek fu indeciso se azzardare una carezza più netta ma senza valicare il confine della stoffa o se eliminare subito l’ostacolo che intralciava il suo approccio. Poi Stiles si mosse, agitandosi nel chiaro tentativo di ottenere di più ma senza bisogno di spezzare il bacio, e perfino il suo odore prese una sfumatura di necessità impellente ed esasperata.  
Derek gli premette una mano su un fianco e con l’altra scivolò direttamente oltre l’elastico degli slip.  
Stiles masticò un altro paio di esortazioni colorite e tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono.  
Derek rimase immobile e si diede il tempo di abituarsi all’insieme di nuove sensazioni, non solo tattili, che stava provando.  
Il desiderio di Stiles era ormai così prepotente che rendeva il suo odore quasi intossicante. Derek faticava perfino a processare tutti gli altri dati che gli arrivavano attraverso il tatto e l’udito.  
Non appena iniziò ad accarezzarlo sul serio, Stiles si inarcò e artigliò le lenzuola, ansimando il suo nome a voce troppo alta. L’odore crebbe ancora di intensità, in maniera così repentina che a Derek parve di essere stato colpito in pieno petto da un pugno granitico e molto ben assestato. Si sentì instabile, però non provò alcun dolore e, anzi, dopo il primo impatto avvertì dentro di sé una determinazione un po’ esaltata che non avrebbe mai pensato di provare.  
Ci mise pochissimo a spingere giù sia i jeans che gli slip di Stiles e, nel frattempo, tornò a mordicchiargli il mento e a succhiare la sua gola già arrossata.  
Prese ogni singolo gemito come un invito a rendere le carezze più svelte e pressanti e trovò rassicurazione anche nel modo in cui ormai perfino il sangue di Stiles pareva cantare per lui, correndo di vena in vena e pulsando più forte sulle tempie, nei polsi, vicino al pomo d’Adamo e, soprattutto, sotto la pelle liscissima del suo sesso fin troppo teso.  
Anche solo per poter ascoltare quella vibrazione continua, frenetica e vitale, Derek avrebbe potuto andare avanti in eterno. Perfino lui si sentiva più vivo mentre Stiles si aggrappava alle sue braccia e ansimava con la testa gettata all’indietro.  
Se non fosse stato per il tono che Stiles stava usando per chiamare il suo nome avrebbe davvero proseguito senza sosta fino a farlo venire, o almeno fino a che non fosse riuscito a fargli perdere la voce. Ma prima ancora che Stiles si sforzasse di attirarlo in un bacio e che gli soffiasse sul mento quanto anche lui lo voleva, Derek avvertì una cambiamento nel tocco delle mani che gli accarezzavano le spalle e la schiena. Anche il suo naso fiutò una variazione nel muro compatto che l’odore del desiderio aveva creato intorno a lui e a Stiles.  
Non era mai stato particolarmente intuitivo, però non ebbe bisogno che Stiles chiedesse per capire cosa desiderava.  
Smettere di toccarlo fu più faticoso del previsto, e dovette baciarlo per decidersi a rinunciare al contatto con il calore praticamente perfetto della sua erezione.  
Alla fine comunque Derek riuscì a imporsi su se stesso e, puntellandosi sulle braccia divaricò le gambe e sollevò il bacino il tanto sufficiente perché Stiles potesse obbedirgli e poi chiuse gli occhi e quasi ruggì: «I jeans. Aprili».  
Non gli era mai successo prima che Stiles si dimostrasse così docile e volenteroso di eseguire un suo ordine, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rallegrarsene perché la prepotenza dei segnali olfattivi che stava ricevendo gli fece di nuovo girare la testa. E, in ogni, caso, Stiles ci mise poco più di un istante a ritrovare la sua vena ribelle e tutta la sua naturale intraprendenza. Bastò che lui provasse ad aiutarlo a venire a capo dei pantaloni di entrambi.  
Stiles lo ammonì con un «No» un po’ troppo acuto e aggrappandosi ai passanti dei suoi jeans. «Sdraiati. Per favore.»  
Derek fece come gli era stato chiesto e soppesò mentalmente il dato di fatto che a Stiles piaceva spogliarlo. Prima la maglia, poi il resto, a quanto pareva Stiles trovava il gesto di levargli i vestiti particolarmente attraente. Non che lui se ne lamentasse, era solo che ne era sorpreso e non sapeva neppure bene il perché.  
«Va tutto bene?» Anziché aggredire il poco che gli rimaneva addosso Stiles stava lottando con i suoi stessi jeans e intanto gli aveva appena lanciato un’occhiata un po’ interdetta.  
«Mmmh» fu la sola risposta che Derek si azzardò a dare per non sbilanciarsi su ciò a cui stava effettivamente pensando. Come avrebbe potuto esprimerlo, anche volendo? Cosa si poteva dire in una situazione come quella? Se avesse chiesto a Stiles di spicciarsi forse non sarebbe suonato come doveva, sarebbe sembrato solo brusco e prepotente, perché l’impellenza del desiderio iniziava a bruciargli la gola.  
Stiles annuì, scalciando giù dal letto il grumo annodato di tela blu stinto e cotone candido che erano appena diventati i suoi pantaloni e i suoi slip.  
Seduto sui talloni, completamente nudo com’era non dava l’idea di essersi nemmeno accorto di quanto era privo di veli, perfino nell’espressione, e non sembrava nemmeno cosciente di che effetto poteva produrre. Se ne stava lì, con il labbro inferiore imprigionato tra i denti, il viso incorniciato da ciocche che puntavano in tutte le direzioni possibili e gli occhi fin troppo brillanti. Le mani sfregavano sulle cosce appena divaricate e sul tono chiaro della sua carnagione il rossore dei morsi e dei baci spiccava netto, proprio come quello dell’erezione.  
L’istinto di Derek era definitivamente andato in tilt al solo guardarlo. Il lupo voleva affondare i denti e gli artigli e spingere e strofinarsi fino a confondere il proprio odore con quello di Stiles. L’umano invece non si era mai sentito così debole e privo di scampo.  
Le dita di Stiles gli solleticarono il centro del petto, quando meno se l’aspettava e con una gentilezza che non era del tutto pronto a ricevere.  
«Lo so che non vuoi che ti dica che sei bello.» Stiles abbozzò comunque un sorriso. «È ok, ho capito. Solo, ecco, non vedevo l’ora di spogliarti e di, Dio, non so nemmeno da che parte potrei cominciare a farti tutte le cose che vorrei farti, perché giuro non sono nemmeno sicuro di averle già immaginate tutte e quelle che ho in mente adesso sono già troppe e potrei passare ore anche solo a idearne altre, e non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta che mi succede, sarebbe solo la prima volta in cui posso mettere tutto in pratica, ma ho capito, non vuoi smancerie, complimenti e stronzate, è ok, però… pensavo che fosse più semplice: via i vestiti e, “Wow, Miguel, adesso ti mangio” o una delle mie solite battute brillanti sul fatto che sei un grosso lupo molto cattivo e… beh, lo sai. Invece guardati? È stupido magari, ma fa un po’ impressione. Voglio dire, non c’è mai stata la fila per spogliare me e tu sei così…»  
«Sei un idiota.» Derek non aveva mai odiato così tanto il suo automatismo a un tono arrabbiato e rude. Ma forse un po’ in collera lo era davvero, sia con se stesso, sia con chiunque altro avesse mai convinto Stiles di valere così poco.  
Voleva baciarlo e non sapeva come chiedere, quindi per l’ennesima volta lo prese per la vita e lo costrinse a chinarsi usando troppa forza e ben poca dolcezza.  
«Non voglio che ci sia la fila, Stiles. Voglio esserci solo io.»  
Stiles gli parve confuso. «Sei geloso?» La domanda suonò incredula in una maniera talmente genuina e non canzonatoria che Derek si ritrovò a fare cenno di sì con il capo con estrema serietà, malgrado la portata di quell’ammissione.  
«Di me?» Stiles a corto di parole era tanto inedito quanto un po’ allarmante.  
Derek lo baciò di nuovo, a labbra chiuse. Un bacio del tutto casto, dato solo per rassicurare se stesso sul fatto che dire ciò che stava per dire non era un errore.  
«È da un sacco di tempo che so che sei speciale, Stiles, e se gli altri non se ne accorgono sono stupidi e io sono ancora più stupido perché non te l’ho detto prima e ti ho sempre trattato come se non lo fossi.»  
Stiles accolse la sua dichiarazione sgranando gli occhi e disse solo: «Ah…»  
L’udito e il fiuto di Derek lo aiutarono a rendere più comprensibile la sua reazione. Derek colse altra incredulità, un pizzico di rancore e un’enorme ondata di altre emozioni, per fortuna tutte positive, compreso un sussulto di orgoglio.  
Baciò Stiles, gli accarezzò le spalle e la gola, lo sentì rabbrividire e gli fece inclinare il collo per poter raggiungere con le labbra anche il punto più delicato, quello in cui sotto la superficie morbida e calda si nascondeva una delle arterie più importanti del corpo.  
Il sangue scorreva e pulsava sotto i suoi baci e Derek riusciva a sentirlo perfettamente. Se azzardava un morso, o una carezza un po’ più esplicita, il ronzio che avvertiva aumentava e diventava più svelto.  
Stiles non si era disteso, si lasciava baciare, curvo su di lui ma ancora tutto raggomitolato su se stesso.  
Derek aveva bisogno di poterlo toccare, ma soprattutto aveva una necessità straziante di sentirlo abbandonarsi di nuovo e di far sì che del groviglio dei sentimenti di Stiles non restasse che la consapevolezza di quanto lui lo trovava desiderabile, in ogni senso possibile.  
«Avrei dovuto dirti certe cose prima» ammise e nel dirlo scoprì che, per quanto fosse difficile confessarlo, parlarne gli portava più pace che angoscia o paure, «ma credevo che mi avresti detto di no, proprio perché sei così speciale.»  
Il battito del cuore di Stiles prese un ritmo frenetico, ossessivo, bellissimo. Per un istante Derek poté ancora percepirlo perfino con il tatto, attraverso il pulsare impazzito dell’arteria. Dischiuse le labbra e affondò con i denti più che poteva senza provocare disagio o dolore.  
Si rendeva conto con una nitidezza che non si era mai concesso di sperimentare prima che ciò che provava per Stiles non era solo una voglia passeggera, ma nemmeno i suoi soliti timori erano abbastanza forti da rovinare il momento di contentezza selvaggia e un po’ folle che stava provando nel comprendere che Stiles lo ricambiava.  
Ancora prima di ritrovarsi perso nell’ennesimo bacio inspirò a pieni polmoni e l’odore di Stiles gli ripeté che era a casa, al sicuro, proprio dove doveva essere e gli svelò che Stiles era di nuovo felice di quella felicità vagamente ridicola e perfetta che l’aveva fatto sorridere a inizio serata.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e pensò che quella stupidissima gioia era contagiosa anche se aveva il difetto di aprigli un buco nello stomaco.  
Stiles gli solleticò un fianco e raddrizzò la schiena, il capo e perfino il mento. Il suo sorriso ridiventò una linea sghemba e spudorata. «Quindi posso davvero spogliarti, ragazzone?» A quanto pareva era anche rientrato in possesso della solita ironia un po’ sorniona. «Non proverai a staccarmi la testa se ci provo?»  
Derek non seppe trattenere una sorta di basso ruggito e Stiles sbuffò una risatina. Un secondo più tardi, però, la sua espressione si fece concentrata e intensa al punto che Derek si chiese se non era lui quello che alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe perso la testa.  
Stiles infilò le dita nelle tasche dei suoi jeans e tirò verso il basso. Non fu molto coordinato e per nulla delicato e la stoffa si incastrò a mezza corsa in quella delle lenzuola sottostanti.  
Derek si scosse per liberarsene, più per impazienza che per il fastidio di sentirsela annodata all’altezza delle ginocchia.  
Anziché aiutarlo Stiles spinse una mano tra le sue cosce e le percorse risalendo verso l’alto in una lunga carezza.  
Con la bocca impedita da un bacio Derek non poté protestare che quel tocco gli stava rendendo il compito più difficile. Alla fine si rassegnò, una gamba ancora mezza inguainata dai jeans e il peso di Stiles che, esattamente come desiderava, era tornato a gravargli addosso quasi per intero.  
Afferrò Stiles per un polso, chiuse le dita fino a sentire anche il battito del cuore, e spinse la sua mano ancora un po’ più verso l’alto.  
Gli occhi di Stiles erano così vicini che non riusciva più a leggere nel suo sguardo. Derek chiuse di nuovo i suoi e prese fiato. L’eccitazione era talmente forte che faticò a riempirsi davvero i polmoni.  
Senza alcun preavviso Stiles gli morse un labbro e poi afferrò l’elastico dei suoi slip con entrambe le mani. Era così agitato che Derek sentì le sue dita e anche il cotone graffiare un po’ sulla pelle, e fu tentato di sfoderare gli artigli solo per tagliare la stoffa e toglierla di mezzo, una volta per tutte. Ma, a parte il timore di perdere il controllo, non ne ebbe il tempo.  
Stiles si mosse prima ancora che lui fosse nudo del tutto. Salì di nuovo a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, questa volta nudo, l’uccello sodo e bollente premuto sul suo e Derek pensò che il suo cervello doveva appena essere esploso in un pirotecnico, enorme fuoco artificiale rosso come il sangue.  
Era in grado di trattenersi e non mutare solo perché stava sperimentando un piacere molto forte, ma d’istinto piantò i denti nel labbro inferiore e strinse fino ad avvertire dolore. Per sicurezza, visto che ciò che stava provando andava oltre ogni sua più rosea immaginazione. Era soverchiante.  
Stiles si mosse irrequieto, in apparenza incapace di decidere se limitarsi a sfregarlisi contro o spingere deciso con i fianchi. Anche solo quel contatto impacciato accese nuove scintille nel cervello di Derek.  
«Voglio…» tentò di spiegare anziché azzardarsi subito ad afferrare Stiles come desiderava, affondando con le dita nei fianchi e nelle natiche sino a marcare segni bianchi e rossi di possesso. «Ho bisogno…» Non riuscì a dirlo e fu tradito dai suoi stessi muscoli.  
Stiles comunque non protestò affatto, anzi piegò il collo all’indietro e gemette l’ennesima parolaccia e poi invocò il suo nome, usando un tono di voce un po’ stridulo e davvero troppo alto.  
«Scusa» singhiozzò un attimo dopo. «Scusa, so che è… Dio, oh, Dio!»  
Derek scosse forte il capo. Per quel che importava Stiles avrebbe potuto urlare con tutto il fiato che gli rimaneva in gola. Lui aveva desiderato di zittirlo un’infinità di volte, ma di sicuro non voleva farlo in quel momento. E anche se Stiles l’avesse chiamato in un sussurro a malapena percettibile Derek l’avrebbe sentito e gli si sarebbe annodato lo stomaco esattamente nello stesso modo, sia per l’eccitazione sia per quel maledetto senso di appartenenza che lo stava facendo ammattire.  
La necessità che aveva di Stiles stava diventando così viscerale da implicare prima di tutto il bisogno di sentirlo ancora più vicino.  
«Vieni qui.» Provò a dirlo senza ringhiare un comando aggressivo di cui Stiles, a giudicare da come gli batteva il cuore, non aveva alcun bisogno. Derek riuscì a non suonare aspro, ma dovette rassegnarsi al fatto che nel fare la sua richiesta aveva appena lasciato trasparire molta più fragilità di quanta non fosse solito mostrarne.  
D’altro canto non aveva granché importanza dal momento che ormai era fin troppo chiaro che Stiles era capace di disarmarlo completamente.  
«Vieni qui, Stiles» domandò un’altra volta, mentre faceva scorrere i palmi aperti sulla sua schiena per spingerlo a chinarsi in avanti.  
La sua ansia di averlo più vicino si placò solo quando Stiles fu a portata di bacio.  
Derek poteva sentirlo tremare un po’, forse anche per la sensazione del sudore che gli si stava asciugando sulla pelle.  
Anche le ciocche sulla nuca erano leggermente umide sotto il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli. Ciononostante farsele passare e ripassare tra le dita era piacevolissimo e perfino confortante.  
Per Derek era come ricordarsi, instante dopo istante, che il bacio che lui e Stiles si stavano scambiando, con intensità crescente e in maniera sempre più scomposta, non era un sogno, un delirio dovuto a voglie represse troppo a lungo.  
Stiles era davvero lì con lui e rispondeva a ogni carezza, a ogni affondo della lingua, a ogni spinta dei fianchi.  
La sola idea di essersi privato della suo tocco, del suo sapore, dei suoi baci, ora sembrava così assurda e priva di significato, malgrado il timore residuo che Derek si portava dentro e che difficilmente l’avrebbe abbandonato.  
Il pensiero di avere Stiles per sé anche in quel modo era struggente in tutti i sensi possibili e a tratti perfino doloroso. Era come avere il cuore stretto dentro un cerchio di ferro compatto, che non lo lasciava più espandere e che forse non si sarebbe mai spezzato.  
Toglieva il respiro, ma in una maniera così giusta e incredibile che Derek sarebbe stato disposto a vivere in apnea per il resto della sua esistenza.  
Se i sensi non l’avessero reso fin troppo consapevole che Stiles stava iniziando a essere impaziente e davvero sovraccarico di eccitazione, avrebbe continuato a baciarlo per ore. Ma si rendeva conto che entrambi erano così vicini al limite che per raggiungerlo sarebbe bastata un’inezia, e non era così che intendeva lasciarsi travolgere dal piacere.  
Perciò Derek prese l’ennesima lunghissima boccata d’aria, inspirando con il naso e aspettando di avvertire la giusta nota di consenso nell’odore di Stiles, poi diede un colpo di reni e rotolò su un fianco.  
Schiacciato tra il suo corpo e il materasso Stiles sembrò di colpo più esile e facile da spezzare.  
Derek dovette riprendere subito a baciarlo per togliersi dalla mente la paura che amarlo potesse significare condannarlo o anche solo ferirlo nell’immediato.  
«Muoviti. Dio! Muoviti, muoviti, ti prego, muovi…» Stiles riuscì a supplicarlo a stento, interrompendo il meno possibile il bacio. E nel dirlo, anziché aspettare che lui si decidesse a fare come gli era stato richiesto, Stiles sollevò il bacino più che poteva, solo per poi ritrarsi e tornare all’attacco un attimo dopo.  
«Non ce la faccio» pensò Derek, ed era vero. Non era una questione di resistenza, la sua natura di licantropo gli avrebbe concesso di resistere molto più a lungo. Il problema era che più Stiles gli si strusciava addosso e si agitava e pretendeva attenzioni, più per lui diventava arduo tenere a bada la voglia enorme che aveva di spingergli contro così forte da farlo affondare dentro il materasso.  
Derek non sapeva se poteva permetterselo. Sino a un’ora prima non aveva mai neppure immaginato che lui e Stiles si sarebbero mai baciati. Stavano di nuovo correndo e lui desiderava accelerare ancora, ma nello stesso tempo non poteva.  
Pur con tutti i segnali di pieno consenso che Stiles gli stava mandando, anche senza saperlo, non riusciva a capire sino a che punto era giusto concedersi di arrivare.  
Se ne avesse avuto le forze, avrebbe domandato a Stiles di dirglielo. O magari quello che gli mancava era il coraggio. In ogni caso non fu in grado che di lasciarsi andare solo in parte e, per distrarsi un po’ dalle proprie urgenze, concentrò tutti i sensi su quelle di Stiles.  
C’era così tanto che ancora non avevano sperimentato e ogni carezza era una novità assoluta che riempiva Derek di una fame ancora più profonda e faceva vibrare il corpo di Stiles e modulava il rombo del cuore e l’affanno dei gemiti in una sorta di ritmo ipnotico e inebriante.  
La frizione, che a ogni scatto nervoso dei fianchi di entrambi portava Stiles sempre più vicino al culmine, per lui era una tortura esaltata dal fatto che riusciva a percepire il pulsare violento del sangue di vena in vena.  
Stiles non faceva che smozzicare esortazioni lamentose e non riusciva a tener ferme le mani.   
Per tutta la sera Derek aveva avuto l’impressione che Stiles avesse voglia di osare qualche carezza in più, ma che fosse intimorito quanto lui, anche se di certo per motivi diversi. In quel momento, però, Stiles non stava facendo più nulla per frenarsi.  
A Derek andava più che bene così e non solo per il piacere che ne stava ricavando.  
Non era da Stiles mantenere un eccessivo autocontrollo ed essere remissivo o timido. Derek preferiva saperlo a suo agio al punto di essere sfacciato e privo di inibizioni.  
Con Stiles che lo solleticava ovunque e non smetteva neppure per un solo istante di ansimare quanto tutto fosse incredibile o di snocciolare una litania di «Dio, Derek, oddio» era più semplice non rimuginare e concentrarsi solo sull’urgenza del momento.  
L’odore di Stiles la diceva lunga su quanto poco gli mancasse prima di sciogliersi nell’orgasmo.  
A ogni respiro Derek si sentiva sempre di più come se le percezioni dei suoi sensi – tesi com’erano a sondare anche la più minuscola reazione di Stiles – si fossero fatte simili a un bozzolo, caldo e avvolgente, che lo proteggeva ma da cui non sarebbe riuscito a uscire sino a quando Stiles non avesse allentato la tensione raggiungendo il culmine.  
Anche solo per quel motivo lui sentiva la necessità sempre più impellente di farlo godere e dargli sollievo.  
Provò a scostarsi per avere più spazio di manovra ed essere in grado di toccarlo, ma Stiles scosse il capo e lo strinse con tutte le forze che aveva. Derek non fece nulla per ribellarsi. Ne avrebbe avuto le forze, ma se Stiles trovava più confortevole evitare un certo tipo di carezze, era disposto a rinunciarci pur di non farlo sentire a disagio.  
«E poi sono io l’idiota.» La voce strascicata di Stiles e le sue parole lo colsero di sorpresa. «Ce l’hai scritto in faccia.» Stiles s’era fermato, immobile, tra le sue braccia, per essere abbastanza lucido e per trovare fiato a sufficienza. «Sei un cretino. Certo che… voglio che tu mi tocchi o che tu… mi faccia tutto quello che ti viene voglia di farmi, è solo che ora, adesso, in questo preciso momento, anche se le tue enormi zampe da lupo cattivo mi fanno venire un sacco di idee interessanti, non voglio… ora, solo ora, preferisco sentire… oh, amico, sul serio, guarda che faccia hai, davvero vuoi che io vada avanti a dirti cosa voglio sentire e dove? Perché, se insisti, posso…»  
Derek non provò neppure a chiudergli la bocca con un bacio, anche se nulla, nemmeno il senso del ridicolo e l’imbarazzo, riusciva a cancellare il desiderio che aveva di baciarlo per ore.  
Piuttosto si mosse, ricominciò a premerglisi addosso e decise che andava bene così, anche se l’impeto di ogni spinta gli indirizzava un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, dritto di vertebra in vertebra e spedito verso il cervello come la freccia di un cacciatore.  
I suoni che uscivano dalle labbra di Stiles si fecero sempre più inarticolati, il suo respiro sempre più corto, il battito così concitato da sembrare davvero eccessivo. Il cuore degli animali intrappolati tra le zanne di un predatore, un secondo prima di sentirsele chiudere sulla gola per l’ultima volta, correva a quella velocità folle. Sì, il cuore di una preda impazzita aveva quel tipo di ritmo, Derek lo sapeva anche se non era mai andato a caccia come avrebbe fatto un comune lupo selvatico.  
Il pulsare del sangue nelle vene di Stiles era molto simile. Il tonfo di ogni contrazione dei muscoli cardiaci era lo stesso. Sembrava che da un momento all’altro quella percussione sincopata e frenetica dovesse cessare e il rumore della vita spegnersi del tutto. Ma non sarebbe accaduto. Per quante cicatrici e ansie si portasse dentro, Derek lo sapeva. E soprattutto avvertiva che Stiles non aveva paura, né di ciò che stava succedendo né di lui.  
Malgrado ciò, nel sentirlo irrigidirsi e aggrapparsi in maniera spasmodica ai suoi fianchi, Derek provò l’impulso irrefrenabile di rendere l’abbraccio che li univa un nodo ancora più stretto.  
A differenza di lui Stiles non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla se lo mordeva, e infatti chiuse i denti sulla sua spalla e per un breve momento riuscì perfino a fargli sentire un filo di dolore.  
Un attimo dopo Stiles si rilassò del tutto, allentò la tensione del morso, lo trasformò in una sorta di bacio tremolante, subito interrotto per mancanza di fiato.  
Derek non era meno in difficoltà. L’odore di Stiles durante l’orgasmo l’aveva raggiunto con una prepotenza tale da lasciarlo stordito. Ogni tentativo di respirare sembrava destinato solo a fissare quel perfetto mix olfattivo nelle sue narici. Probabilmente in eterno.  
Derek non aveva mai sperimentato niente di simile. In parte si trattava del fatto che quello che era appena venuto era un ragazzo, e fino a pochi secondi prima la sola persona di sesso maschile di cui Derek avesse mai sentito l’odore in un momento simile era lui stesso.  
Non era solo quello il punto, però. Il punto era Stiles, ancora una volta. E Derek iniziava a convincersi che lo sarebbe sempre stato. Che Stiles fosse suo davvero e viceversa.  
Lo ascoltò rallentare finalmente sia le pulsazioni che la respirazione e nel frattempo riprese a baciarlo sulle labbra e sul collo.  
Eccitato com’era e con la sensazione che ormai l’odore di Stiles si fosse impresso e fissato in ogni sua cellula, aveva bisogno di sollievo ma non sapeva bene come chiederlo. Non per orgoglio, ma perché aveva la gola chiusa e non riusciva a concepire di smetterla con i baci, fosse anche stato per strapparsi di bocca una sola parola.  
Stiles aveva ripreso ad agitarsi e muoversi e premere con le mani sulle sue braccia, ma ci mise un po’ a fargli capire che voleva vederlo stendersi su un fianco.  
Una volta che ci fu riuscito, Derek lo assecondò, ma non interruppe comunque il bacio.  
Ogni volta che era rimasto solo il piacere gli era mancato, certo, perché era una necessità primaria, istintiva, fisica. Qualcosa che sia il lupo che l’uomo provavano in egual misura prima di tutto per un mero fatto biologico. I baci erano una cosa diversa. Gli aprivano una voragine in pieno petto, però erano anche capaci di richiuderla e nel farlo riempivano anche un vuoto preesistente.  I baci gli erano mancati da morire, senza che lui ne fosse davvero consapevole. E la cosa più strana era che quelli di Stiles lo riempivano di nostalgia, come Derek avrebbe potuto averne solo di un calore e di un affetto già sperimentati in passato. Se si facevano più profondi e affamati la sensazione di delicata malinconia che li accompagnava si perdeva smorzata dall’impeto del desiderio, ma ogni volta che erano più lievi e gentili parlavano di legami familiari che, pur avendo un branco, Derek aveva perduto ormai quasi del tutto. Sapevano di casa e di speranza, proprio come l’odore di Stiles.  
Rinunciarci era impossibile, nonostante tutto.  
Perfino nell’istante in cui Stiles chiuse le dita intorno alla sua erezione e iniziò a tormentarlo con un tocco ancora lento e un po’ acerbo, Derek non riuscì a far altro che circondargli di nuovo il viso con le mani e soffocare un lungo mugolio tremolante sulle sue labbra dischiuse.  
Non gli interessava che Stiles ci mettesse più foga, anche se era sicuro che se l’avesse fatto avrebbe potuto farlo tremare. Non gli importava nemmeno del fatto che nessuno dei due si era già abituato fino in fondo ad essere alle prese con un corpo maschile e non con le curve morbide di una donna. Anzi, per il momento riflettere sul concetto di consuetudine fino a immaginare una conoscenza reciproca dettagliata e infallibile gli sembrava un’enormità, desiderabile e nello stesso tempo spaventosa.  
A parte le sue paure, c’era un che di esaltante nella novità che le carezze di Stiles gli stava regalando. Gli faceva venire voglia di esplorare, di godere e poi ricominciare da capo, per sperimentare qualcos’altro, solamente per scoprire fino a dove Stiles l’avrebbe lasciato arrivare e per assaggiare il suo sapore e annusare ogni minima sfumatura del suo odore, ovunque, in qualunque modo possibile.  
E Stiles imparava in fretta. Stava già accordando il ritmo delle carezze a quello sempre più pressante e rauco dei suoi gemiti.  
«Avanti, ragazzone, lasciati andare.» Nonostante la scelta dell’appellativo, non c’era assolutamente nulla di ironico nella richiesta di Stiles. Era accorata e aveva un che di languido e supplichevole. «Per favore. Per favore.»  
Derek fu costretto a stringere i denti e a puntare la fronte contro quella di Stiles, a occhi chiusi, con le dita che tracciavano ridicoli circoli su uno dei suoi zigomi.  
Però fece come Stiles desiderava e abbatté anche le poche difese che gli erano rimaste. Il piacere spazzò via perfino le macerie della muraglia che fin dal primo giorno, un po’ per pregiudizio e un po’ per autoprotezione aveva costruito come un argine che lo divideva da Stiles. L’aveva creduto un limite invalicabile e, come sempre, s’era sbagliato.  
Di solito i suoi errori di valutazione avevano un prezzo altissimo e terribile, ma per una volta l’istinto – se non altro quello meno confuso e meno condizionabile del lupo – gli diceva che aveva tra le braccia un’opportunità di trovare sollievo e pace, più che una minaccia o un pericolo di nuove sofferenze e rimorsi.  
E nemmeno mentre veniva, e tutti i suoi pensieri diventavano incongrui e rossi come fiori di sangue lasciandolo con la guardia completamente abbassata, Derek perse la consapevolezza di essere al sicuro sotto il tocco di Stiles.  
Aveva bisogno di più calma e di tempo per processare tutto quell’insieme di emozioni così soverchianti. Si concesse un altro bacio, lungo abbastanza da stemperare quasi totalmente la sensazione acuta dell’orgasmo, dopodiché tornò a sdraiarsi a pancia in su, sottraendosi all’abbraccio di Stiles.  
Non provò nemmeno a ripulirsi, rimase al riparo nel buio delle palpebre abbassate e del poco autocontrollo che stava iniziando a ritrovare.  
Stiles disse per l’ennesima volta «Wow», con convinzione, ma con voce bassa e decisamente impastata.  
Derek avvertì il poco freddo innocuo del sudore e del seme che si asciugavano sulla pelle e allungò una mano, per cercare quella di Stiles e intrecciare le dita con le sue, perché se perfino lui che era un licantropo percepiva quella minima assenza di calore, Stiles che era umano non poteva che sentirla con più forza. E Derek non voleva che perdere il tepore della sua stretta lo facesse sentire solo.  
Stiles rispose al suo gesto con entusiasmo e, una volta tanto, senza parole.  
Derek si voltò a guardarlo e Stiles sorrise. Il suo battito cardiaco e la sua respirazione erano già tornati nella norma, il suo odore aveva perso la nota prepotente e aggressiva del piacere esasperato e ora era denso di appagamento e venato di stanchezza.  
Derek annusava anche un briciolo di inquietudine residua, un sottofondo esile ma distinguibile di insicurezza.  
Gli serviva ancora un attimo prima di riprendersi e ristabilire una maggiore vicinanza, però quel vago sentore di dubbio non gli piaceva, quindi mentre cercava di calmarsi prese a sfiorare l’interno del polso di Stiles con il pollice, in lente, minuscole carezze che, tra l’altro, gli consentivano di controllare di nuovo lo scorrere del sangue e il ritmo del cuore.  
Il gesto ebbe l’immediato effetto di far sì che Stiles tornasse a odorare solo di contentezza e appagamento.  
Per un attimo rimasero entrambi a fissare in silenzio il soffitto del loft, con il suo lucernario sempre un po’ opaco e troppo sporco per mostrare il cielo notturno in tutto il suo splendore punteggiato di stelle.  
«Wow» tornò a ribadire Stiles, in un lunghissimo sospiro. «Sì, lo so che non faccio che ripeterlo ma, wow. Io e te. Ti rendi conto? Abbiamo appena fatto…» si interruppe come se non sapesse che termine fosse il caso di utilizzare e alla fine decise di non usarne nessuno, ma proseguì affermando: «È stato pazzesco. Non nel senso “Oh. Mio. Dio. È pazzesco, come ti è saltato in mente”, nel senso di fantastico e molto, molto meglio di come l’avevo immaginato e anche parecchio più umido e appiccicoso, però non in una maniera disgustosa. Non in una maniera disgustosa, giusto?»  
Derek lo baciò prima che potesse iniziare a preoccuparsi sul serio. Avrebbe potuto farlo in modo casto e con una buona dose di dolcezza e invece scelse di essere un po’ ruvido e parecchio allusivo, tanto perché Stiles capisse che, no, non ci vedeva proprio nulla di disgustoso in ciò che avevano appena fatto, comunque lo si volesse chiamare.  
Stiles rispose al bacio con altrettanto impegno, voltandosi per stare più comodo, e lo attirò di nuovo più vicino.  
«Possiamo rifarlo?» chiese, spudorato e con l’aria di essere seriamente inquieto all’idea di un diniego. «Stanotte, tra un po’, appena possibile, possiamo farlo un’altra volta, no? E provare altre cose. Ci sono un mucchio di cose che vorrei sperimentare. Troppe, di sicuro almeno un paio nell’immediato e deve essercene anche qualcuna che ora non mi viene in mente perché è stato pazzesco e non è facile concentrarsi. Per me non lo è mai, ma è inutile che te lo dica. Ti ha sempre dato sui nervi, eh? E lo sto facendo anche adesso. Ok. Però possiamo rifarlo, non è vero? Intendo stanotte ma anche altre volte. Un sacco di altre volte, spero. In un sacco di modi diversi e…» All’improvviso Derek colse un’increspatura nel suo sguardo e nel suo odore. Stiles stava perfino trattenendo il fiato. Quando si decise a parlare di nuovo il suo sorriso non era meno insicuro e incrinato dall’esitazione. «Non sto dicendo una stronzata più grossa del solito, Derek? Esiste davvero un “me e te”? A prescindere dal sesso è una cosa che capiterà di nuovo? I baci e il resto. Non solo la parte eccitante, anche se è davvero fantastica, ma tu che mi lasci avvicinare davvero e niente più spintoni, almeno non quelli metaforici se proprio non riesci a non trovarmi così noioso da allungarmi una manata di tanto in tanto e…»  
«Stiles.»  
Derek non aveva avuto intenzione di suonare esasperato, eppure Stiles lo guardò come se fosse vero il contrario. Poi si strinse nelle spalle, con le labbra atteggiate in un sorriso un po’ accartocciato. La sua espressione era fin troppo eloquente. Pareva che Stiles si aspettasse da un momento all’altro di essere davvero allontanato nel solito modo brusco e anche fisicamente aggressivo.  
Il che risvegliò l’istinto di Derek e lo spinse a muoversi, prima ancora che a pensare. Si rese conto che il modo in cui stava baciando il collo di Stiles era eccessivo. Sentiva il lupo appena sotto la superficie. Gli artigli gli solleticavano i polpastrelli, pronti a spuntare. Il denti stavano stringendo un po’ troppo la carne tenera della gola di Stiles, sempre nel punto in cui l’arteria restituiva l’eco convulsa del tamburo del cuore.   
Derek capiva che così Stiles anziché tranquillizzarsi avrebbe potuto spaventarsi. Si disse di smetterla, e non servì a niente. Era come se ogni cellula del suo corpo continuasse a ripetere una sola parola: «Mio».  
Non c’era cosa che l’umano e il lupo avessero mai avvertito prima con altrettanta nitidezza.  
Entrambi avevano lo stesso bisogno, il medesimo desiderio e, per una volta, le stesse speranze e certezze, per quanto poche e ancora traballanti.  
« _Noi_ » soffiarono e ringhiarono all’unisono sulla pelle di Stiles. «Noi. Me e te. Come ti pare. È noi se vuoi, Stiles. Ok?»  
Non si sorprese quando si accorse che, in attesa di una risposta, era prima di tutto il suo battito cardiaco quello che stava ascoltando. Era così assordante che era impossibile ignorarlo come al solito per indagare su quello di Stiles.  
Solo il tocco delle dita di Stiles che scorrevano lungo l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli e scendevano piano lungo le prime vertebre e giù verso la schiena fu capace di azzerarne il rimbombo cavernoso e irrequieto.  
«Noi» Stiles lo disse come se stesse assaporando il suono di quell’unica sillaba.  
Derek annuì, il viso ancora nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
«Allora noi possiamo rifarlo, ragazzone.» Il tono era languido, un po’ intenerito, tinto da un principio di esultanza. «Noi possiamo rifarlo anche subito.»  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e sentì il lupo retrocedere. Ma non fu come sentire una parte della propria anima battere in ritirata e rannicchiarsi in un angolo buio e gelido, a uggiolare di dolore e a leccarsi le ferite. Fu come se il lupo avesse fatto un passo indietro e si fosse acciambellato a riposare, al sicuro, nel tepore di una giornata d’estate.  
L’uomo invece risollevò il capo e sorrise, in un modo e con una forza di cui non ricordava di essere ancora capace.  
   
   
 

   
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille a [Lori/Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/) per il betaggio.


End file.
